Two Claps
by WithLove01
Summary: AH-AU. A short one-shot written in honor of Valentine's Day. Please read and review. "Edward, why did you leave me?” He sighed and looked down, “You know I didn’t want to. I didn’t really have a choice.”


**Authors Note: Since it's the night before Valentine's Day I decided to write a little something to celebrate. Keep in mind this an all human story. Also, I'm not entirely pleased with the title... if anyone can think of a better one I'd love to hear it. Just post title suggestions as a comment/part of your comment. Thanks and enjoy. Oh, yeah, ****all Character's belong to SM.**

I laid in the meadow, _our meadow_, looking up at the gloomy grey sky. I felt alone and incomplete as I closed my eye, blinking away the tears. I thought about his vivid, green eyes and beautiful crooked smile. The memories made me feel less alone. And then suddenly, he was there. I could feel the warm, tingling sensation in my arm, despite his touch feeling cold; too cold. I smiled brightly, looking to the side and taking in his beautiful features.

"I knew I'd find you here," He said, stroking my cheek in a loving manner, just like before, "miss me?"

"Always." I answered, the smile not leaving my face.

"Come with me?" he whispered, lacing his long, perfect fingers through my short stubby ones. He pulled me up, his eyes never leaving mine before leading out of the meadow.

I all but skipped behind him. I hadn't been this happy in months, "where are you taking me, Edward?"

"You'll see." He smiled his signature crooked smile.

We were taking our normal route down to the road. It didn't take very long; with Edward, time seemed to move faster. I instinctively looked for his car, but it was nowhere to be seen. This wasn't right. He loved that car; he drove it everywhere. "Where's your car, Edward?" I asked, confused.

He looked down at me, dropping my hand and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, "Don't you remember, Bella?"

I nodded my head, no and then I looked straight into his eyes, "Edward, why did you leave me?"

He sighed and looked down, "You know I didn't want to. I didn't really have a choice." We were silent for a moment before he broke the silence, "Did you know thattime slows as you get closer to a black hole?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "No Edward, I don't think anyone knows as many obscure facts as you do."

"Well, now you know."

We continued walking, hand and hand, both smiling like idiots. Everything was back to normal. Everything was as it should be.

We turned off the road at some place I'd never seen before, "Edward?"

"Trust me Bella, you'll love it." I trusted him. "How have you been?"

"Since you've been gone? Your sister and Rosalie have been trying to get me to go out more… I haven't really felt up to it, but you're back now. "

"Bella…" he seemed to want to say more, but he simply shook his head and clapped his hands loudly, "Did you know that every time you clap, someone is born?"

I clapped too and laughed, "Is really true?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yep, and every time you clap your hand twice someone dies." He clapped his hands twice and dramatically fell to the ground, gagging and choking

I laughed at his antics and clapped, "There, I brought you back."

He joined in on the laughter and got back up, "My hero," he swooned and then laughed again. "Hey, we're almost there."

We only walked a few more minutes, before we arrived at our destination. It was perfect little stream with a pretty, rocky shore. "Edward," I paused, looking out in awe, "this is beautiful."

"I knew you would like it."

"How'd you find this place?"

"I stumbled upon it right before… I left." He paused, before adding, "I was going to show it to you."

I grabbed his arm, leaning my head on his shoulder, "I'm glad you were able to."

"Me too."

We sat on the rocks for a while, just looking out into the water. Edward reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette and lighter.

"I thought you quit," I said, disapprovingly, "do you know how many people die from those each year?" I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

He simply grunted, putting them back in his pocket. "Hey," he smiled, "Lets go swimming."

"Edward," I laughed, "It's like 30 degrees out here"

Edward ignored me and continued to strip off his clothes. His body was better than I remember. I took the time to appreciate his perfectly formed shape, as he walked into the water slowly. "Why'd you leave me, Edward?"

"I didn't mean to."

"I don't know what to do without you."

"It'll be okay," he said, diving into the water.

"Edward!" I cried out. My eyes flickered open. He wasn't there. I signed sadly, noticing it was dark outside.

I decide to go see Alice before I went home. What I didn't expect was to see a silver Volvo parked in the driveway. My heart skipped and I ran to the door, knocking a little too loudly.

Alice answered it with a slight frown, "What are you doing here so late, Bella?"

"I-I" I choked on my words, "I miss him so much Allie." Tears where streaming down my face.

"I know Bella, me too."

"Why him, Allie? Why us?"

"I don't know Bella," she was crying now too. She hugged me tight, like she was trying to hold me together. She let go hesitantly a few moments later, "We, I mean, his-the car… it came back today." She wiped her eyes, "The-they said couldn't fix it, bu-but he wouldn't have wanted it to stay like that."

"He loves-loved. He loved that car," I laughed. She laughed too. "Hey Allie, I think I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She didn't say anything, only nodded.

I walked down the driveway, flashing back to our first date, _"Relax, Bella, I happen to be an excellent driver."_

I looked back at the stupid, shiny Volvo, as I had so affectionately called it, and shook my head, "DAMN IT, EDWARD," I cursed, as I clapped my hands loudly.

**End Notes: Please review, even if you hated it.  
**


End file.
